It's Funny How Tragedy Can Lead to Love
by DarksOnlyAngel99
Summary: A Takuma Ichijo one-shot


Name: Ketty Cross  
Nickname: Ket  
Age: 20  
Height: 158cm  
Race: Human  
Looks: Scruffy short brown hair, green eyes, pale  
Personality: shy, keeps to herself, quiet, sensitive, stubborn but caring, loyal, trustworthy, would do anything to protect to one she loves, likes helping others but isn't outgoing, doesn't get angry but when she does you better hide, gets jealous when some other girl is with the one she loves, is possessive of the one she loves, doesn't show her feelings a lot, daydreams a lot.  
Likes: reading, stargazing, sewing, video and computer games, anything related to technology, snow, night, thunder.  
Dislikes: Being surrounded by too many people, noise, hypocritical people, being told what to do, selfish people, people who are full of themselves

*^.^*

I stared out the window of the car that had showed up to take me to Cross Academy. My name's Ketty Cross and yes, my brother is Kaien Cross the headmaster at Cross Academy. It's actually because of him that I'm in this car and on my way to the school.  
Turns out the school needs a librarian for a bit and apparently Kaien thought I would be a good substitute. I didn't really have a problem with it seeing as it meant that I could read all day and all I really had to do was help the students find books. At least you would think so right?

*^.^*

(It's like 7:30am)  
I stepped into my brother's office to see him sitting behind a desk with a tall dark haired man leaning against the desk in front of him. I smiled at the two of them when they looked at me then quietly said, "Hey Brother, I'm here to be the librarian."  
The man at leaning on the desk smiled at me then stated, "You must be the Headmaster's sister." I nodded but looked down at my feet unable to say anything. This very handsome man was talking to me and I couldn't say anything. I heard a knock on the door behind me so I stepped aside so that the person could get inside the office.  
I turned to see that a happy looking blonde had just come into the office. "Kaname-sama, I'm afraid that you need to return to the dorm. Aido has caused a bit of trouble," he said then turned to look at me quickly. He smiled then exclaimed, "Hey there! You must be Headmaster Cross's sister!"  
I turned my attention to my brother. Partially to avoid looking at the bland that had managed to make me blush and partially because I wanted to know how the hell everyone seemed to know who I was. "What did you tell everyone about me or something?" I asked although my voice was still quiet.  
He did a palms up gesture then answered, "Dear sister I have said nothing."  
"Sure you haven't," I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest. The blonde began laughing again. I really liked the sound of his laugh. It was sweet and light like he really enjoyed to laugh when he could.  
"Don't lie to your sister Headmaster," he warned, "You've been running around the campus telling everyone that your beautiful sister was going to be the substitute librarian. I must say you were right when you said she was beautiful."  
I'm pretty sure my cheeks had turned the color of tomatoes when he had called me beautiful. I took a few steps toward Cross's desk putting the two boys behind me so that I wouldn't have to look at them. I placed my hands on the top of the desk and leaned really close to my brother's face. "Brother, you know I get embarrassed easily so why would tell everyone that I'm beautiful?" I questioned.  
"Oh come now Ketty," he said smiling and waving dismissively at me, "You really are beautiful. I figured that if more people knew you they could help you get over your shyness."  
"Thank you brother but-"  
"If you will excuse us Headmaster we must be returning to our Dorm to prepare for classes," the brunette said.  
"Thank you Kaname," Cross called as they began to leave, "Oh Takuma, do you think you could bring my sister here to the library?"  
"Of course Headmaster," he said bowing slightly.  
"Wonderful," my brother exclaimed clapping his hands together, "Oh and Ketty, don't worry about your bags they will be brought to my place." I sighed then straitened and turned so that I could let Takuma lead me to the library. He smiled at me again and I studied my shoes (again).  
He smiled then said, "Come on Ketty, I'll show you to the library." I nodded and followed him out of the office.  
As we walked through the school grounds I noticed that he stayed in the shadows whenever possible. I didn't think much of it. Maybe he just burned easily. It was possible. He stopped in front of two large doors then said, "Here we are!" He pushed one door open then led me inside. I looked around in complete shock. This was the biggest library I had ever been in. "This is amazing," I breathed.  
"This is nothing compared to the Senate's library," he said smiling. I turned to him a little confused.  
"The Senate?" I asked confusion obvious on my face.  
"Yeah the Vampire Senate, I assumed your brother had told you that the Night Class was…" he trailed of as he soon realized Kaien had not told me that the Night Class was vampires. I took a quick step back from him. He was wearing the white uniform that the Night Class wore so that meant that he was a Vampire!  
He looked so sweet and happy, how was I supposed to know that he was a vampire? He took a step toward me and took another step back. "You didn't know… did you?" he whispered.  
"No I didn't and I think it'd be best if you would leave," I warned. He looked at me and I swear I saw sadness in his eyes. I didn't think about it at the moment but breathed a sigh of relief when he left.  
I looked around and spotted a desk that I was guessing was mine. I walked over to it and sank into the chair. I folded my arms and rested my forehead on them. I couldn't believe it. Vampires were real and they were attending the school I was working at. Was that even safe? I mean there was an entire class of humans attending the school as well.  
Then I remembered Takuma's look of sadness as I told him to leave. Why was he so sad? Was it because I rejected what he was? Was it because I was obviously scared of him? I heard the door open so I looked up. A trio of who I assumed were Day Class girls entered the library.  
"Hello," I called trying to sound normal.  
"Hi," the one in the middle said, "Could you help us find books on some guy called Mendeleev?" I smiled at them and nodded. I typed his name into the computer and a list of four books came up. I quickly got up and located the books for the girls then sat them on the tables they had chosen to sit at.  
"Thank you," one of them said.  
"You're welcome; let me know if you need anything else." I answered. That's how my entire day went, helping people find books, getting books, putting books away; the typical day for a librarian.

*^.^*

It was a little after sunset and I was currently finishing taking care of the books that had been returned. I heard the door of the Library open so I stepped out from behind a bookshelf. I had a clear view of the door, and the person that had entered.  
It was Takuma. Not exactly the person I was expecting or wanted to see. "What are you doing here?" I whispered but I figured that he heard me because he had that same sad look on his face that he had when I had told him to leave.  
"I'm a student here and I have a right to use this Library," he stated as if I should have known that fact.  
"Well I'm afraid I was just about to leave and there is no other librarian here so you'll have to come back another time," I explained.  
"No he won't," said a voice from behind him. I immediately recognized the voice as Kaname's. He stepped through the door and stood next to Takuma.  
"The night time librarian will be here anytime so you do not have to worry about staying here with us," he informed. Was it me or did he have an air about him that said he was an arrogant ass? I rolled my eyes then said, "Whatever, then I'll leave these books for her and be on my way." I grabbed my sweatshirt then headed for the door. I brushed past the two without even looking at them.

*^.^*

Kaien came in my room all happy and cheerful the next morning. "Oh Ketty! It's time for you to get up and start your second day as a librarian!" he said cheerfully. I grumbled then rolled over so that my back was to him.  
"Aw come on Ketty, don't be such a grumpy pants! You're worse than Zero!" he whined and then he pulled my blanket off me. I opened my eyes then turned and glared at him.  
"Do you mind?" I'm trying to sleep here," I growled.  
"You don't have time to sleep!" He said cheerfully clearly not bothered by my hostility, "You have to get to work!" I groaned then sat up and rubbed my eyes. I had totally forgotten about being a librarian which is hard to believe since I had found out that the Night Class were vampires while I was in the library.  
I had asked my brother about that and he had told me that 'Yes they were vampires and no they weren't going to hurt me'. Knowing that really didn't put my mind at ease but I put the thought to the back of my mind as I climbed out of bed. I pushed Kaien out the door then got ready for the day.  
Once I was finished I left my room and headed for the dining room. I said good morning to Yuki and Zero then left for the Library.  
I unlocked the large doors and stepped inside hitting the switch to turn on all the lights. Classes weren't supposed to start for about a half hour but I figured that I could get a head start on taking care of the books the night time librarian didn't get the chance to take care of.  
My day was pretty much the same as yesterday. I helped students, put away books, checked books in and out. The last of the Day class students left so I stood from my seat and pulled my sweatshirt on.  
I stood on the steps of the Library protected from the rain that had been falling since lunchtime. I sighed, pulled up my hood, and stepped out into the downpour. For some reason, as I walked to Kaien's place, my mind drifted to Takuma. The way he had smiled when we first met made me feel warm inside and I think I actually liked him smiling at me like that. This thought made me feel bad about the sad look that he had given me yesterday.  
I had almost made it to my brother's when I heard what sounded like a cat's hiss. I looked around but didn't see a cat. Instead I saw what looked like a man crouched in the tree next to me. "Who are you," I called, "And what are you doing in that tree?" His eyes opened and they glowed red. I knew at that moment that he was a vampire. Without thinking I began to run but he caught me easily knocking me to the ground. He sat on my back pinning me to the ground. I tried to scream but his hand had already found its way to my mouth.  
"Now now beautiful there's no need to let anyone know that I'm here," he whispered into my ear. Sadly I knew that no one could probably see us. It was already dark out and the crappy weather only added to it. I thrashed around trying desperately to get him of me.  
"Come now," he murmured, "Don't you want to give me your blood?" He stood and dragged me to my feet. He forced me against the wall of the building near us and pressed himself against me. My mind was racing a mile a minute but I couldn't come up with a plan to get him off me. I tried to push him away but he was to strong.  
He grabbed my chin and tilted it upward so that he could get at my neck. Without hesitating he buried his fangs deep in that soft flesh and I could hear him begin to drink my blood greedily. I began to cry, there was nothing else I could do. I was going to die at the hands of a creature like the man I had somehow managed to fall for. Wait what was I saying? I hadn't fallen for Takuma, had I? Okay now is not the time to be having this argument, now is the time to worry about not dying.  
I beat on the man's chest with my fist but it did nothing. He took my blood hungrily and I felt myself growing weaker. I slouched against the wall and just as my vision began to blur I saw his head separate from his shoulders then blood exploded from his neck. I was finally able to scream when his lifeless hand fell from my mouth. I had been covered with blood and I fell to my knees when his body fell backwards away from me. I was now full out crying and maybe I was doing a little screaming as well.  
Takuma was kneeling next to me his katana in hand and without thinking I lunged into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could tell that he was shocked but that didn't stop him from putting his arms around my shoulders and holding me close to him.  
"We should probably get her to Headmaster Cross," a male voice said.  
"You're right Shiki," Takuma nodded then picked me up bridal style. It was around that time that I blacked out.

*^.^*

I opened my eyes but had to shade them with my hand because the lights of the room I was in were so bright. I looked to my left to find Kaien and… Takuma both sleeping in chairs against the opposite wall. I sat up gently and looked around; I was in my room. Then I remembered what had happened the night before.  
My hand shot to my neck where someone had wrapped a bandage around the wound. I sighed not sure if I should be relieved or scared out of my mind because half the school's population was like the thing that had attacked me last night. I noticed Takuma stirring so I sat waiting for him to realize I was awake.  
When he saw me he jumped off his chair and ran to my side. "Are you alright? It doesn't hurt to much does it? You really worried me!" He was talking so fast that I had to hold my hand up to make him stop.  
I smiled at him then without thinking I grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled his face to mine. I pressed my lips to him and held him there so he couldn't pull away. I felt his surprise but almost instantly he began kissing me back. His arm went around my lower back so that he could pull me closer to him.  
Before much could happen between us I heard someone clear there throat so I pulled away and looked at Kaien. He was grinning ear to ear down at us.  
"Its funny how tragedy can lead to love," he winked at us then left the room.  
Takuma looked at me curiously and asked, "Love?"  
I nodded then looked down unable to meet his eyes. He took my chin in hand making me look into his eyes, "Then I want you to say it."  
"Say what?" Like I didn't know.  
"Tell me you love me," he said simply.  
I blushed like crazy but nodded and whispered, "I love you Takuma."  
He smiled down at me then whispered back, "I love you too Ketty." His lips connected with mine once more. He climbed on the bed so that he was on top of me but kneeling. My hands slipped into the jacket he was wearing and I pushed it off his shoulders.  
His hands had already begun to unbutton my pajama top. He stopped the unbuttoning process for only a moment so that he could remove his jacket. He threw it on the floor then finished unbuttoning my top. He pulled it away completely revealing my breasts to him. He smiled down at me then bent to kiss each off them. I let out a gasp at the gentle touch of his lips.  
He smiled then bent to whisper, "Is this what you want?" I nodded. He smiled at me then pulled my pajama pants off. I undid his belt quickly and the button and zipper on his pants. He got them off and threw them with his jacket and my pajamas. I could see his stiffened member through the boxers he wore and could help but smile.  
He smiled as well then hooked a finger in my panties sliding them down my legs. I gave his boxers a tug and he helped me remove them the rest of the way. I connected my lips to his once more as he situated himself between my legs. Let's just say that Kaien, Yuki, and Zero vacated the house as soon as they heard the first moan.

*^.^*

Few finally done. It took me four hours to write so I hope everyone likes it. Sorry it took me so long KetxRiver I hope you like it!


End file.
